


Weave Together

by cnroth



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Et in Arcadia Ego Part 2, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnroth/pseuds/cnroth
Summary: After helping Picard save the galaxy, Raffi and Seven find connection with each other.
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 28
Kudos: 85





	Weave Together

She sits alone in the mess hall playing kal-toh while JL’s assorted crew prepare to leave Coppelius. 

Raffi pauses to watch the xB for a moment, two shot glasses in one hand and a whiskey bottle tapping against her thigh. All around them is life—people working, talking, laughing. Seven, however, is quiet and pensive, her tasks complete and nothing left to do but wait. 

Part of Raffi wishes everyone would quiet down despite the aching loneliness inside her chest. The truth is she wants to be around other people, much as she tries to pretend she doesn’t. She’d planned on spending the last of their time planetside alone in her quarters, preparing herself for the inevitable return to her solitary life at Vasquez Rocks. Yet she ended up here, in the mess hall, hoping for someone to take a few shots with before departure. 

“You may as well sit,” Seven says without looking up from her game. 

Raffi snorts, crosses the room, and slides onto the adjacent bench. 

Seven carefully places a rod on the jumbled structure, and the whole thing shifts to become a little more ordered. “Hell of a day.” 

“Hell of a couple weeks is more like it,” Raffi grunts, and pours two shots. 

Seven’s blue-green eyes meet Raffi’s. Accepting the glass, she drinks and sets it back on the table. “What are your plans now that Picard’s mission is over?” 

Raffi shrugs. “Go home and water my plants.” 

Seven’s lips quirk just a little. “Earth?” 

“Yep.” Raffi pours two more shots and they both drink. The liquor warms her throat as it goes down. “You going back to Fenris?” 

“Where else would I go?” 

Raffi shrugs. “I wouldn’t put it past JL to try recruiting you for some other half-assed mission doing God knows what.” 

Seven chortles. “How long have you known him?” 

“A long time.” 

Seconds pass as Raffi debates how much she wants to tell this other woman—this stranger-turned-comrade whom she barely knows and yet feels a strange kinship with. 

“We served together,” Raffi finally says, “back when he was still Admiral Picard.” 

Seven’s brow twitches. “I see. I take it you’re not in Starfleet anymore.” 

“Nope.” This time, Raffi doesn’t even consider sharing more. It’s not a story she wants to tell. “What about you? How do you know JL?” 

“I don’t. I only know of him.” Seven takes another rod from the game and places it, coaxing a few more pieces into shape. “Evidently, he’s heard of me, too.” 

“You’ve got quite a reputation.” 

“Yes, I suppose I do.” 

Silence falls between them. Raffi traces the bottle’s smooth curves. Seven stares at her game. 

She’s beautiful, this former Borg woman. Tall, slender, and strong, with ocean eyes and full pink lips like pillows encased in silk. Wavy blonde hair falls loosely past her shoulders, and Raffi wonders how it would feel between her fingers. The thought makes her want to say something, to find connection somehow and ease the loneliness that has taken up permanent residence inside her, even if only for a minute. 

Raffi draws a breath, but her mind is blank. She sighs and shakes her head. No wonder she’s always alone. No matter who she’s with or how sober she is, she can never find the right words to say. 

Seven lifts her gaze, expression softening as she takes in Raffi’s face. Raffi has the sudden urge to flee. 

She pours another drink instead. 

Throws back the shot as Seven does the same. 

Reaches out her hand. 

Stifles a gasp when Seven takes it. 

Relaxes into the touch as their fingers weave together. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve held anyone’s hand like this,” Raffi admits, almost shamefully. 

“It’s been a long time for me, too,” Seven says, and smiles. “I’m glad I came.” 

Warmth fills Raffi’s chest, and it has nothing to do with the alcohol. She squeezes Seven’s hand. “So am I.” 

“It’s time,” JL announces from the upper level, and Raffi realizes she doesn’t want to let go. She shares one last meaningful look with Seven. 

_Later_ , it seems to say. 

This isn’t over yet. 


End file.
